The 4 elements
by wishyouweremedontya
Summary: 3 years after the movie, a lightfury visites Berk. Is it a coincidence? Who is really the girl that rides that dragon? What does she brings to Berk? Hiccup and the rest of the gang have to discover the new powers this girl has. Is she the only one?


**So.. here I am. So bored that I decided to do this story I had in mind since forever. So I will say I´m sorry before anything happens, ´cause you know, I am as bad as writting in english as talking dragonesse. So for you to know:**

**-is 100% hiccstrid, kay? (even throught it doesn´t seems like this first) **

**-In this story the gang have between 16 and 17 years (in the next part)**

**-this will have a little of gentleman-in-distress just for fun**

**So... R&R**

**GIRL POWER!**

**(dont own httyd )**

* * *

Prologue:

It was morning.

Toothless just appeared to be still sleeping, but Hiccup was awake.

In fact, he was not able to sleep all night.

He was having those nightmares of last nights storm.

_-Flash back-_

It was morning but the sun was blocked by the storm clouds. It seemed it will snow.

Everyone was taking themselves to the Mead Hall. It was a month since Heather was back, but she wasn´t well aquantancied with storms. Hiccup, Snotloud, Fishlegs, the twins and Heather were all there. They all had hot chocolate cup. The comforting silence was cut when Hiccup thought of something.

"so... anyone seen Astrid?" Even with cold, the teens shook their heads. "She probably is still jealous of the pretty one" Said Tuffnut, just after he snezzed hard.

As in clue, a blonde viking blurt in the Mead Hall. She had a messy hair, but still in her braided ponytail. Her clothes were dirty like she had just showered in mud, and on of her boots was cut like if Toothless suddenly took a little peak from it. Apparently she was in a hurry, because she took no time in saying anyone hi. She looked all around when she found... whatever she was searching for. She took a basket from the cold ground and hurried to get mother and father were about to talk to her, but before anyone could have stopped her, she was out like a light.

Hiccup was worried about her girlfriends state, beacuse Astrid had a frown in her face, so he walked to toothless and waked him up. "c´mon buddy, we need to get Astrid" he said as he got on his flying pet. " and were do you think you are going?" Stoicks voice boomed all around the walls.

"Out. We need to..." "Hiccup just a crazy person will go out ! Thor is really angry today"

"But...!" Just like that, a loud thuner was heard in the Mead Hall, making him scared. "but dad, Astrid is outside!" he said, desesperately trying to convice his dad. "I´m sorry for her Hiccup, but if she is still out that means she has accepted the concequences, or has somewere else to go". Hiccup sighed, knowing that it was a really bad idea.

_-End of flash back-_

They had searched her in all places, but got no answers. For three weeks. Hiccup was regreting not going after Astrid.

-How could I´ve been such a ...

Stoick entered the room interrupting Hiccup."Son, Heather is downstairs, she says she needs to talk to you"."alright" A sleepy Hiccup put on his prothestic only to find his best friend staring at him"c´mon buddy, I gotta go"

As soon as the talking fishbone got down the stairs was rewarded by a bear hug from Heather "im sorry" "for what" asked Hiccup. Heather sighed "for what happened to Astrid" "it was not your fault" he said as he hugged her then taught of something "No offence, but what are you doing here?" Heather face light up with this"Oh!, I have good news! I DO have a dragon!" Hiccup almost choked at that part." who is it?" " STORMFLY!" She all but whispered, as she made Hiccup´s and her hand enlace fingers "Storm?" He asked, with amusement on his voice "she let you ride her?" " yeeees!, It appeared she was tired of Astrid, so as soon as she got the news, she came to me!"

"oh! eh... Congratulations?" "Thanks, now we could go all mornings flying together!" Yes that was sweet, but..." wait, what if Astrid comes back?" Heather made a serious face "c´mon Hiccup, you know no one will ever got alive out of there, so start to move on" She hissed as she made her way out of the house. "oh, one more thing" "what?", said Hiccup, not knowing what could be next "I found this in the forest" she said as she gave him a headband. Her headband.

"No..." whispered Hiccup That couldn´t be true! Astrid couldn´t do something like tha!, burts into a storm like if her life depended on it. Only someone crazy would do that!. He took the headband to his room and placed it in his drawers. Not knowing about 2 pairs of icy blue eyes whatching him from a window, before they disapeared in the black...

* * *

**sooo... This is the prologue of my new story. I´m sorry because is so short, but Plot hasn´t came to my house in a few years. Well, I hope I will be updating soon, okis? Thanks R&R!**


End file.
